


bad taste

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [77]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, Stepping, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Narcian thinks highly of himself, and you don't have the heart to tell him you only like letting him degrade you because you have bad taste.
Relationships: Nacien | Narcian/Reader, Nacien | Narcian/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Poll Fics [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	bad taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic written for Easter last week lmao

For how much he berates you, claiming that you aren’t worthy of his time, Narcian sure does enjoy spending as much time with you as he possibly can. He is eccentric and egotistical, and not at all as important as he seems to think that he is, but he looks damn good in his spring costume, and you can’t deny that.

Not only that, but you can’t deny just how terrible your taste is, to be so attracted to him, even when he is at his nastiest. For reasons you can’t fully explain, you are drawn to him no matter what he is doing, and you make a fool of yourself as a summoner, with how you follow him around, making your attraction to him clear to all. As for Narcian, he mocks you openly for it, and yet still allows you the distinct honor of getting on your knees for him.

The spring festival means little to you, and the time you get to spend with Narcian completely outshines all of the festivities. He seems to think that it is all there to honor him, and while that may not be true outside of your bedroom, he gets to be the center of attention while inside.

“You only show this side to me, don’t you?” he asks, and you feel almost vulnerable without your robes on, where he can clearly see your face. “You’re so quiet and, well, bland all the time, but then you act so needy and downright  _ pathetic _ for me. Well, that only makes sense! Standing before Narcian does tend to have that effect on people.”

You never tell him that it’s just your own bad taste that puts you in this position, that there are few who even remotely take him seriously, let alone anyone other than you here that would willingly grovel at his feet. Rather than saying anything to him, you just let him think what he wants, let him think that your silence is just another sign of submission. You stay on your knees in front of them, your arms wrapped around his legs- his legs that are absolutely to die for, you have discovered- as you grovel, as you let him talk down to you as much as he pleases.

“You sure do love being down there, hm? Our fearless summoner, finally put in her place,” he coos, and you whimper, earning a low laugh from him. “You know what you need to do.”

Dropping lower now, you watch as he lifts his foot, and, once you are low enough, he places it square in the center of your back, pushing you the rest of the way to the ground. Sometimes, he steps so suddenly that you are taken off guard and collapse, and his cruel laugh always leaves you so overwhelmed that you can hardly stand it, and that always causes him to laugh at you more, endlessly amused by how submissive you can be, and how easy it is to get you riled up just by treating you with cruelty.

Narcian is far from the man he claims himself to be, but his ego makes him the perfect person to treat you just the way you want to be treated, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. He digs his heel into your back just to mock you for the way it makes you moan, until he’s moved it up, stepping lightly on the side of your face, just enough to hurt a little. You already know what he is going to ask for next, so before he can ask, you’ve already turned your head so that you can lick the bottom of his shoe.

“Trying to clean up after yourself, I see. You know, I may have sullied them by stepping on you, but I doubt that filthy mouth of yours does much to clean that up,” he chides you. Still, he doesn’t make you stop, and your moans grow more and more pathetic as you continue licking Narcian’s shoe. Your self-control is so far beyond gone at this point that nothing else matters to you, not as long as he keeps degrading you.

But then he stops, pulling his foot back and crossing the room without a moment’s hesitation. When you whine reflexively, he chuckles and says, “You miss being stepped on that badly? Just come over here. I’ll lower myself enough to let you sit on my lap for a bit, alright?”

With that, you are up in an instant, going over to where he sits, waiting for you. At some point while crossing the room, he’d undone his pants, and you stripped down for him before the two of you began. As you get on top of him to straddle him, he holds onto you, teasing it out and not allowing you to sink down onto him so easily.

“You needy thing,” he scolds you, as you whine for him. He teases it out, pulling you onto him slowly, but as you give into pleasure, so does he, and his facade begins to crumble as he fills you.

Once Narcian has begun rocking his hips and thrusting into you, he lets slip just how needy he is, his face crumpling as he moans, fucking you with abandon. You bounce atop his lap, whimpering and crying out for him, losing yourself to it all, far beyond the point of worrying about shame. All you care about is this moment with Narcian, letting yourself belong entirely to him.

He buries his face against your neck, groaning softly before sinking his teeth into you, something that he does to emphasize his point about always being the hunter, regardless of what his costume may suggest. And for the moment, you’d believe it, and believe yourself to be the poor bunny, letting your predator bite your neck, the costume ears he wears for the festival be damned.

No matter what shortcomings he may have, Narcian is always and undeniably gorgeous. You never had a chance, coupling his good looks with his terrible personality, and he hunted you down easily, all the more difficult to resist when dressed up like this. As you ride his lap, you keep up your pathetic moans, and whenever he can stop moaning for long enough to tease you, he does, never seeming to notice the fact that he is behaving just as pathetically as you are by now.

He moans against your neck, where he continues to bite you, and it does not take long for you to lose control, pushed over the edge and left crying his name, feeding his ego all the more. And with his ego suitably fed, Narcian has no choice but to give into his pleasure as well, gripping you tightly to him as he pushes up into you one last time, a strangled moan escaping as he comes. His face is never very pretty when he does; you suspect that’s part of why he hides it against your neck, and the noise he makes isn’t pretty either, but he always tries to play it off and play it cool.

You never give him a hard time for being so pathetic, just as pathetic as you, because you like it. Just the same as you never tell him that you only like him because you have very bad taste.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
